


Creative Process Captured On The Floor

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, If you want to learn what someone fears losing watch what they photograph, M/M, Sneaky Phil, creep shot twitter war, fluffy blankets and sweats, on the floor, the creative process of making a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Being creative sometimes requires different work positions but Phil finds Dan's noteworthy enough to document and share with their followers.





	

_Based on following tweet:_

 

_**5th of February 2017** _

 Making a video was always an experience but Dan was struggling with this one.

It had been so damn long since he’d made a proper dinof video. How long had it even been? Of course, he’d made the Dan Memes of 2016 in January but that was essentially a reaction video, even if he’d spent hours and hours going through all the submissions while slowly losing his sanity.

Before that, his channel had been swamped with TATINOF stuff, so much that some of his followers complained about the lack of original and genuine danisnotonfire content. There had been a baking video with Phil around Halloween but that was not a “classic” scripted quality-content video either, even if it had been a good video. God, had his last one really been the one about the pistachio muffin? That had been in what? September?

No wonder he was feeling out of sorts with making a video again. His ever-growing list of video ideas on his phone had seemed a bit intimidating. The particular idea he was trying to bring to life had been dotted down around a year ago. It hadn’t felt right and so many things had gotten in the way but now it seemed like it was time. It was time to tell the story of his evil piano teacher.

Contemplating the idea, deciding what needed to be said, what should be shown with skits and so on was creatively draining. Dan groaned and picked up his laptop and promptly sat down on the floor.

He’d been working on his stationary computer up in the office but he was feeling creatively stumped. How could he properly portray that evil teacher while ending on a positive note to inspire and encourage his followers? The truth was that he was still a bit sad that he’d “given up” on playing the piano. He loved to do it and he felt like he messed up too much, despite how his followers should shower him with praises whenever he did play for them. He made mistakes when playing and being a perfectionist he didn’t enjoy being praised when he knew his work had so many flaws. It felt like false praise.

Pulling the space themed blanket around his shoulders. He liked to be bundled up in blankets when the weather was cold outside and their old flat struggled with retraining all the warmth.

Placing the laptop in front of him after he pulled up the document with notes, he laid down on his side. There was something therapeutic about being on the floor and sometimes it made it easier being creative. It disrupted the normal and made his brain quirk up a bit because why was he on the floor?

Dan didn’t even notice when Phil walked up the steps with socked feet and paused in the doorway with a fond expression. Dan was inside of his own head and his eyes had glazed over as his brain was trying to make an abstract idea into words and scenes that could make a YouTube video.

Phil smiled tenderly and dug his phone out of his pocket. They had somewhat of a “creep shot” war going on and he liked to take the opportunity to photograph Dan. They liked to share funny and domestic moments and their followers absolutely loved it. It felt good to let them get a glimpse now and again. Still, they only saw a fraction of all the photos they had of each other. Some were private.

When Phil was satisfied with the photo he got, a nice blurry background and all, he cleared his throat and Dan’s eyes darted upwards to see him standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing?” Phil asked, mirth in his eyes.

Dan didn’t want to know how long Phil had been standing probably staring at him. It wasn’t like Phil didn’t know Dan’s fondness for suddenly being on the floor when his brain was a little too active. Being level with the floor often helped.

“Making a video,” Dan said. “Clearly.”

Phil chuckled. “I figured. You look so funny. Your eyes were like dead, kind of creepy. I took a photo.”

“Phiiil!” Dan groaned and lifted his hands to his face. Phil was interrupting his thoughts and Dan did not need to know that Phil had yet another “creep shot” of him.

“I’ll send it to you later, so you can post it as promo for your new video,” Phil said, surprising Dan.

“What’s the catch?” Dan asked, lifting his torso from the floor.

“Nothing. It’s not really an embarrassing photo, Dan. It’s just funny. You should be the one to post it. It makes more sense than me trying to think of a funny caption and “exposing” you,” Phil made actual air quotes around the word “exposing” and it was quite the sight to see a grown man gesture with his hands like that.

“Okay then. But next time, maybe check I’m not actually dead first and then take a photo,” Dan hummed and redirected his eyes to the screen of his laptop. “Or I’m not, you know, freaking out internally.”

“That would ruin the snapshot,” Phil argued. “Besides, I knew you were fine. Your body was relaxed and you were just concentrating. I can tell when you’re not okay, Dan. I know you.”

Dan made a noise of acknowledgement that could be interpreted various ways.

“Thanks,” he said slowly. “Now get out of here, you’re distracting me!”

“Sorry,” Phil said and held up his hands defensively. “Good luck with the video!”

Phil jumped down the stairs, leaving Dan alone in the room again. Dan sighed and settled back down again. He lost his train of thought but he was happy Phil always watched out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
